FAAH enzyme breaks down fatty acid amides such as anandamide (N-arachidonoylethanolamine), N-oleoylethanolamine, N-palmitoylethanolamine and oleamide. Anandamide, also known as N-arachidonoylethanolamine or AEA, is an endogenous cannabinoid neurotransmitter found in animal and human organs, especially in the brain. It has also been found that anandamide binds to the vanilloid receptor. Anandamide is degraded by the fatty acid amide hydrolase (FAAH) enzyme to ethanolamine and arachidonic acid. Accordingly, inhibitors of FAAH lead to elevated anandamide levels.
Anandamide is a neurotransmitter in the endocannabinoid system and stimulates the cannabinoid receptors. Cannabinoid receptors, such as CB1 and CB2, are G protein-coupled receptors. CB1 is found mainly in the central nervous system whereas CB2 is found mainly in peripheral tissue. The endocannabinoid system has been implicated in a growing number of physiological functions, both in the central and peripheral nervous systems and in peripheral organs. Modulation of the activity of the endocannabinoid system has been shown to have a potentially therapeutic effect on a wide range of disparate diseases and pathological conditions. Therefore, the endocannabinoid system, and the FAAH enzyme in particular, has become a therapeutic target for developing potential treatments for many diseases. The endocannabinoid system has been implicated in appetite regulation, obesity, metabolic disorders, cachexia, anorexia, pain, inflammation, neurotoxicity, neurotrauma, stroke, multiple sclerosis, spinal cord injury, Parkinson's disease, levodopa-induced dyskinesia, Huntington's disease, Gilles de la Tourette's syndrome, tardive dyskinesia, dystonia, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, Alzheimer's disease, epilepsy, schizophrenia, anxiety, depression, insomnia, nausea, emesis, alcohol disorders, drug addictions such as opiates, nicotine, cocaine, alcohol and psychostimulants, hypertension, circulatory shock, myocardial reperfusion injury, atherosclerosis, asthma, glaucoma, retinopathy, cancer, inflammatory bowel disease, acute and chronic liver disease such as hepatitis and liver cirrhosis, arthritis and osteoporosis. The endocannabinoid system and the conditions with which it is associated is discussed in detail in Pacher et al. (2006) Pharmacol. Rev. 58:389-462.
In order to modulate the level of endogenous FAAH substrates, such as anandamide, which in turn modulate the endocannabinoid system, inhibitors of the FAAH enzyme have been developed. This allows conditions and diseases associated with the endocannabinoid system to be at least partially treated or prevented.
Since the substrates of FAAH bind to other receptors, e.g. the vanilloid receptor, and/or are involved in other signalling pathways, inhibitors of FAAH may also allow conditions or diseases associated with other pathways or systems, e.g. the vanilloid system, to be at least partially treated or prevented.
WO 2010/074588 discloses compounds which are inhibitors of FAAH. Käsnänen et al. (Heikki Käsnänen, Mikko J. Myllymäki, Anna Minkkilä, Antti O. Kataja, Susanna M. Saario, Tapio Nevalainen, Ari M. P. Koskinen, and Antti Poso. Chem Med Chem 2010, 5(2), 213-231) discloses carbamate compounds which are FAAH inhibitors. In particular, compound 6b is a FAAH inhibitor which contains an imidazole structure. However, this compound is a weak FAAH inhibitor compared to many of the other carbamate compounds described in this paper and which do not contain an imidazole structure.